The present invention relates to a calculator having an integrating function which is capable of easily performing definite integration of an arbitrary function.
For calculating the integral ##EQU1## an operation equation ##EQU2## is conventionally prepared by hand before inputting the data into a computer for operation, and each term of this operation equation is input to the computer for performing the definite integration. However, with such a procedure, only one who is well acquainted with integral calculus can perform the operation. Furthermore, it has been disadvantageous in that a more complex equation makes the operation cumbersome. In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed to store in advance the indefinite integral of a function to be integrated in a ROM. For example, for calculating the definite integral ##EQU3## of a polynomial of degree n, it is transformed into a formula ##EQU4## and this formula is stored in the ROM in advance. When performing the operation, the data defining the interval of integration and other data on a and b, coefficients k1, k2, . . . , the exponent n and so on are input to a computer for performing the integration. However, with this method, a formula must be prepared for each different function to be integrated to be stored in the ROM in advance. Since the storing capacity of the ROM is limited, this results in a drawback in that only a limited number of different kinds of functions to be integrated may be stored.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a calculator which eliminates the above problems and which has an integrating function to enable easy integration of an arbitrary function to be integrated.